1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to locking devices and more specifically it relates to a keyless lock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous locking devices have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be permanently attached to windows, doors and the like for locking them without using keys. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,907,348; 4,099,756 and 4,436,328 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.